nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Nekopara OVA
is an OVA (Original Video Animation) based off the Nekopara series. It was released for Steam Backers before being released to the public on December 21st, 2017.https://twitter.com/nekopara_pr/status/944045028216680448 It was released theatrically in Japan on January 1st, 2018.http://nekowork.com/ova/ The premise is based on Nekopara Vol. 1's plot, with original elements added specifically to the anime release. Story What's NEKOPARA? Why it's a cat paradise! Kashou Minaduki, the son of a long line of Japanese confection makers moved out to open his own shop "La Soleil" as a patisserie. But upon moving out, hidden amongst his things were two of the catgirls, Chocola and Vanilla, that the family had been raising. When he tried to send them back, they begged and pleaded until he gave in and now they've opened La Soleil together. With two catgirls who really, REALLY love their master trying their very best and occasionally failing -- a heartful comedy opens for business! The NEKOPARA OVA will be based on NEKOPARA Vol. 1's storyline while adding in many original elements specific to this new production. Enjoy exciting new antics and reminisce on nostalgic moments from the visual novel with the nekos of La Soliel! Characters * Kashou Minaduki (CV: Shinnosuke Tachibana) * Chocola (CV: Tomonaga Maki) * Vanilla (CV: Inokuchi Yuka) * Shigure Minaduki (CV: Nagai Mai) * Coconut (CV: Tateishi Megumi) * Cinnamon (CV: Okajima Tae) * Maple (CV: Ogura Yui) * Azuki (CV: Naruse Mia) Development On December 2016, NEKO Works announced an official Nekopara OVA on Twitter. An official website was released, consisting of a trailer opening featuring the theme song Baby→Lady LOVE, concept artwork of the cast, and crowdfunding rewards.NEKO WORKs Official. (2016, Dec 9). ネコぱらOVA｜NEKO WORKs http://nekoparaova.com/ #NEKOPARAOVA 「ネコぱらOVA」クラウドファンディングのティザーサイトを公開致しました！ #NEKOPARA. Twitter. Retrieved November 21th, 2017. The campaign was launched on Kickstarter in December 28th, 2016, where it quickly reached its pledge goal of $100,000 in less than an hour.Anime News Network. (2016, Dec 29). Nekopara OVA Kickstarter Launches, Meets Goal in 1 Hour. Anime News Network. Retrieved Dec 30th, 2016. The 60 minute OVA limit was funded on January 11th, 2017, then three more stretch goals were announced for multiple subtitle language options and a "mini visual novel" project.sekaiproject. (2017, Jan 11) NEKOPARA Anime OVA by sekaiproject — Kickstarter. Kickstarter. Retrieved January 12th, 2017. The campaign closed on February 11th, 2017, with a total of $963,376 funded. Development of Nekopara OVA began, while releasing updates of storyboards and more concept artwork, while also processing backer funding for delivery of T-shirts and promotional goods. Development finished in November 2017.NEKO WORKs Official. (2017, Nov 19). Article title NEKOPARA OVA FINISHED! Distribution details to be published on official website soon! http://nekoparaova.com/. Twitter. Retrieved November 11th, 2017. Physical copies and goods for backers were shipped locally in Japan on December 26th, 2017, and overseas by the start of 2018. Steam keys for digital copies of the OVA for backers were released on the following day.sekaiproject. (2017, Dec 3). Update #31 Shipping Alert! Shipping Alert!. Kickstarter. Retrieved December 3rd, 2017. The OVA was officially released on Steam in December 25th, 2017.NEKO WORKs. (n.d). NEKOPARA OVA on Steam. Steam. Retrieved December 19th, 2017. Differences Changes * Most of the cast's textile pattern on their attires were simplified with plain coloring. This is a common animation practice, to reduce hand-animation workload. * In Chocola and Vanilla's cat bell training, they wear their waitstaff uniforms instead of their main attire. Anime-exclusive * The OVA briefly shows a bit of Chocola and Vanilla's past where they were found and adopted into the Minaduki family. In the Visual Novels, this story was provided through exposition. Staff Videos References External Links *Twitter announcement (Japanese) * Official website (English) * Nekopara ova (Spanish) Category:Nekopara Category:OVA